The Nightmare Isn't Over
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: All the girls thought about was getting out. All the guys thought about was getting them back. The girls are safe but the nightmare is far from over.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know a lot of people wanted me to do a post dollhouse fic. I wrote this after the escape from the dollhouse episode. I was trying to figure out whether to post it or not. Please, let me know what you think about it so far.**

Emily folded a shirt putting it in the bag with her things. She'd been pretty quiet but Mrs. Fields didn't press her.

"I can't wait to be at home, be in my own bed" Emily said to her mom with a weak smile.

"Speak for yourself" Hanna said as she walked into the room her packed bag over her shoulder, her moms arm looped through hers on the other side. Caleb was behind them with Ezra.

"Yeah I'm with Hanna" Aria said as she walked in hand in hand with her mom. "I'm sleeping on the couch"

Emily zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's go get Spencer and get the hell out of here" Emily said.

"Um honey" Mrs. Fields said painfully putting her hands together at a loss for words.

"Mom?" Emily started with a terrified look.

"The doctors think there's something wrong with Spencer" Mrs. Marin said looking towards Pam.

"They want to run more tests" Pam added

"What are you saying?" Hanna said angrily

"They're saying we have to leave Spencer here" Aria said angrily "they're saying the doctors aren't gonna let her go home"

"Well we're not leaving without her" Hanna said adamantly as the girls walked out of the room down the hall towards Spencer's room. They found Mr. Hastings standing outside her room.

"We want to see her" Hanna demanded

"Please" Aria begged

"We need to" Emily insisted.

"Spencer doesn't want to see anyone right now" he said exasperated "she even banned me and her mother from the room, you want to see her you got to get passed her guard dog" Mr. Hastings said knocking on the door to Spencer's room. Toby opened the door looking exhausted. He took stock of the mob that had formed outside her room.

"It's the girls, they're getting ready to go home." He said to Spencer without opening the door more than a few inches. They didn't hear what she said but Toby said "ok" in response.

"She doesn't want to see anyone, I'll call you if that changes" he said before abruptly closing the door.

Aria banged on the door to Spencer's room.

When Toby opened the door again Aria got right up in his face

"We're not leaving til we see her, and if you don't let us in I swear to god we will break this door down." Aria yelled.

Toby walked away leaving the door open for the girls to enter the room.

"Hey spence" Emily said cautiously "they said the Drs aren't letting you leave?"

"Oh, they just want to run some tests, I'll be home in a day or two" she said chipperly. Toby climbed into her hospital bed with her wrapping his arms around her.

The girls all nodded.

"We were just really looking forward to all of us being out of here" Aria said apologetically. They all nodded in agreement.

"It's just a couple of days, I'll be fine" Spencer said smiling. Toby kissed Spencer's ear and then nuzzled her neck as if the two of them were alone.

"Look, I know you guys are itching to get home but I can't leave today, and to be honest Toby and I just want some alone time." Spencer said irritatedly.

"Call us if you need anything" Emily said

"Uh-huh" Spencer said as she turned her head towards Toby and started kissing him.

The girls quickly exited the room.

"We should tell them" Toby said once they were alone.

"We will, I just want to spend a couple more days being me before this consumes my whole life." Spencer said resting her head against his chest, after a few minutes she fell asleep. Toby laid there looking at her remembering what had happened in the woods after they'd found the girls.

*flashback*

Sara, Mona, Aria and Emily were already in route to the hospital, with Ezra and Ali by their sides. Hanna had been put in the ambulance and now they were just waiting for Spencer.

"No!" She yelled when Toby tried to hand her over to the paramedics. "I'm not going!" She cried holding on to the belt of his uniform.

"Come on Spence, let them make sure you're ok, besides I can't stay with you I'm still on duty" Toby said gently.

"Hey, Cavanaugh" Tanner called out to him. Toby turned around to look at her apologetically "your work here is done for tonight" she said with a smile and motioned toward the ambulance.

"Come on baby" Toby said laying her down on the stretcher.

They loaded her on to the ambulance and Toby climbed in. He grabbed her hand bringing it to his mouth and kissing it before placing it against his face.

"Kiss me" she pleaded.

Toby eyed Hanna and Caleb who had become lost in their own little world. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on her lips and she pulled his head in giving him a deep probing kiss. Finally Toby pulled away to breathe.

"Do you love me?" She sobbed quietly.

He cupped her face in his hands. "God I love you so much" he assured her, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"I'm so scared" she whispered.

"I'm right here baby, you're safe with me" he hugged her tightly until they got to the hospital. They brought both girls into the ER announcing they were two of the kidnapped victims.

They brought them into separate rooms, when the nurse came to take Spencer's vitals she freaked out.

"No...just help my friends...I'm fine...,leave me alone...don't touch me"

Finally Toby intervened with a menacing look and a little pat to his gun.

"I'll come back in a few minutes" the nurse said eyeing Toby. She placed a clean gown on the bed for Spencer. Toby undressed Spencer slowly and gently.

"Your parents should be here any minute" Toby said as he slipped her hospital gown on her and tied it in the back.

"Toby, we need to talk" she said seriously.

The sound of Spencer's whimpering roused him out of his flashback. He was shocked to see Mrs. Hastings in the chair by the bed. He then realized he must have fallen asleep with Spencer in his arms.

"I'm sorry" Mrs. Hastings said weakly " the nurse told me you two were sleeping so I snuck in"

Toby nodded "I don't think I could sleep without her in my arms" he whispered quietly "I'm too afraid someone would take her away from me again"

Spencer roused from sleep enough to lean her head upwards and kissed his neck. When she grabbed him pulling him toward her, he stopped her "Spence, your mom is here"

"Hey mom" she said looking shy all of a sudden.

"Toby, Peter wants to speak with you outside" Mrs. Hastings said

"No" Spencer protested as Toby got out of the bed."Dad can come in here"

"I'll be right back" he said kissing her.

Toby walked out of the room and walked over to Mr. Hastings.

"Hey Toby" he said getting up "come on, I'll buy you a coffee"

He followed him to the vending machine where they got two coffees and then continued to walk.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as they walked.

"I'm great" he said with a shrug "I've got Spencer, I don't need anything else"

"I have to ask you something" Peter said awkwardly "you and Spencer, before she was arrested, you guys were fighting?"

"Fighting?" Toby asked confused

"Not getting along, because of the being a cop/Alison's case?"

"Yeah, we weren't getting along" Toby admitted "it killed me"

"So were you like broken up, or still together just not seeing each other..." he asked and Toby could see the wheels turning

"We weren't broken up, we were just separated" he took a deep breath "Mr. Hastings where are you going with this? What are you asking" Toby said with a pit in his stomach.

"When's the last time you had sex with Spencer"

Toby nearly choked on his coffee.

He had a flashback then of the night before the girls had been arrested/kidnapped.

"Take me upstairs" Spencer had said and Toby had picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs

"Make love to me" she said when he put her down on the bed.

It all came back to him he could hear himself saying "I love you so much" and hear her say "I love you too"

Normally they both insisted on using condoms but when Spencer didn't stop what was happening (as she almost always did) Toby reached for the dresser drawer looking hesitantly at Spencer.

"No" she said smiling answering his unasked question.

The rest of the night was a blur, getting lost in her eyes as she ran her fingers up and down his back

"Toby?" Mr. Hastings asked bringing him back to the present.

"Uh...hmm" he coughed.

Mr. Hastings was giving him that steely lawyer look.

"We made love the night before the girls got arrested"

"Oh thank god" Mr. Hastings said hugging him. Then it clicked.

"You had unprotected sex with my daughter!" He yelled

"No, she was on the pill, or at least I thought she was, I guess she stopped taking it" Toby said waiting for Mr. Hastings to slug him.

"Do you think she did this on purpose?" He asked incredulously

"No, Spencer wouldn't get herself pregnant on purpose" Toby said.

"I'm worried about Spencer" Aria said as the girls sat at the brew with Caleb and Ezra.

"Caleb and I could probably hack into the hospital and get her record." Caleb nodded opening his laptop. Hanna quickly closed it.

"Don't invade her privacy" Emily said as all three girls wrapped their arms around themselves.

"She'll tell us when she's ready" Hanna said.

Toby got back to Spencer's room crawling into bed with her. He'd already put in the paperwork for a leave of absence.

"I'm scared" Spencer sobbed harshly into his shoulder when they were alone. "I'm so scared"

"Me too" he said holding her tight. "Me too"

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is the next chapter. I know it's short but I'll make the next one longer with the rest of the girls. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Toby sat in the hospital chair. He was reading and Spencer laid in her bed sleeping.

"Toby!" She cried starting to stir. She clearly was having a nightmare.

"Hey" he said gently taking her hand. "I'm here, I'm here" he kissed her forehead as she woke up.

"I was back in the dollhouse" she sobbed "you were there too, I couldn't get to you"

He pulled her into his arms rocking her back and forth.

"You're safe, I'm safe, we're together, shhh" he soothed.

Just then the nurse walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt...I could come back"

She hesitated.

"No it's fine, what is it?" Spencer asked.

"The doctor will be in shortly to do an ultrasound" she said.

Spencer nodded absently as she put her hand on her stomach. The nurse left and Toby took Spencer's hand.

"I hope A didn't do anything to our baby" she cried.

"Whatever happens happens, we'll get through this together" he said kissing her.

"Toby, no matter how bad this gets, no matter what I say later, I love you more than anything in the world" she said pulling him to her. They kissed moaning into each other's mouths.

Spencer pulled her hospital gown up so her stomach was exposed. She placed Toby's hands on her stomach and he leaned down kissing her stomach with light feathery kisses.

"I can't wait for you to take me home, I want to be with you" she said

"We're together now" he said not getting what she was saying.

"I guess we are" she said smiling. She gently took his hand pushing it down.

"Spencer!" Toby said practically blushing.

"Please?" She asked batting her eyes at him. Toby slowly slipped his hand into her panties. She let out quiet little moans as Toby rubbed her clit. Soon Toby upped the ante by pushing in two fingers.

"Oh yeah" she moaned as she writhed on the bed. Toby remembered the doctor was coming in soon and he thought that they better get to the finish line quickly. He slid his fingers in and out of her as she writhed in pleasure on the bed. Toby pushed up her gown so her breasts were exposed. He sucked on one nipple and played with the other all while he continued using his other hand to pleasure her. Spencer was practically convulsing as she gripped at the sheets.

"Oh! Oh I need this!" She whimpered as Toby pushed her over the edge. As Spencer came down from her high Toby rearranged her gown and bed sheets.

"That wasn't enough" she panted "I need more, drop your pants and get in the chair"

"Spencer, baby the doctors coming" he said.

"I don't care, I spent weeks locked up not being able to do anything, I'm gonna do what I want now" she said getting up from the bed. Toby couldn't deny pleasuring Spencer had made him horny. He gave in obeying Spencer's instructions. She straddled him riding him hard. They panted hot breath into each other's faces as they clung together. Just as quickly as she she had gotten on him she got off of him.

"I guess you're right, the doctors coming" she said in a teasing tone. She got back in bed so that her ass stuck out and she looked at Toby suggestively as he was licking his lips. He quickly pounced on her entering her from behind. This was both of their favorite positions.

"Harder, faster!" She demanded as he pounded into her. She could feel the pleasure building.

"Oh god!" She moaned. "Oh yes!"

"Ahhh, fuck" she cried out as she came and Toby came right after her.

As they tried to control their breathing they heard someone speak.

"Well it looks like your meds are working" the doctor smiled "I'll give you a minute to adjust yourselves"

*Meanwhile*

Peter walked into the living room because he'd heard Veronica crying. She was holding a piece of paper.

"What is it honey?" He asked.

She handed him the paper. He read allowed:

 _Dear Ms. Hastings,_

 _After hearing your story of strength and survival, we reevaluated your application and would like to offer you a spot for Fall 2011. We look forward to having you here._

 _Thank You,_

 _Director of Admissions_

"It's from UPenn. It's been Spencer's dream since she was 6 and she's not going to be able to go" Veronica sobbed.

"Why can't she?" Peter asked.

"She made her decision Peter, we have to respect that" Veronica said blowing her nose.

"I'm not respecting anything, she can change her mind, Toby was the one that talked her into keeping the baby, I know it, I think if we get her alone we can get her to change her mind" Peter insisted.

"Maybe this letter will change her mind" Veronica shrugged.

They headed over to the hospital hell bent on changing her mind. When they walked in to Spencer's hospital room they saw the doctor doing an ultrasound. Spencer was wiping away tears and they wondered if something was wrong with the baby.

"Spencer, what's wrong baby?" Veronica asked.

"We heard the baby's heartbeat" she said smiling from ear to ear. "Come see your grandchild" she said ushering them over.

 **What do you think will happen next? What do you think is wrong with Spencer?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


End file.
